


С той стороны зеркального стекла

by sunny_krolock



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, dark!Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: Генриетта Стюарт мертва. Король Людовик пытается восполнить утрату.





	С той стороны зеркального стекла

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Франции на ЗФБ-2016.

Она умирала, его девочка, его Франция. Исхудавшая, с запавшими, мутными от страдания глазами, с бледными, искусанными губами, она не пробуждала в нем больше желания. Словно отринула уже земное и осталась духом, идеей, воспоминанием. Она была и не была его, но умирать пришла в его постель. И что бы ни говорил Бонтам, имела на это право.   
И вот он, король Франции, могущественнейший человек государства, стоял у дверей собственной спальни, прислонившись лбом к венецианскому зеркалу, и ничего не мог сделать. Он взглянул на свое отражение, зеркальный король хмуро кивнул ему, оборотился вороном и улетел в тень дворцовых коридоров.   
\- Солнце… - пробормотал Людовик. – Солнце дарит свет и тепло каждому живому существу. Но тех, кто уходит, объемлет тьма. Смогу ли я победить тьму в людских сердцах до того, как меня самого поглотит небытие?  
Ворон глухо каркнул в глубине зеркала. 

***

\- Государство – это я, - властно проговорил он.  
Узловатые, искрученные ветви старого платана заслонили закатное солнце, и его алые лучи разбежались ручьями под пышные юбки придворных дам.   
\- Я узнаю, кто посмел… - король запнулся, пережидая приступ ярости, - посмел поднять руку на нее… Я сам сделал ее Францией, и Францией она стала. И принесла нам победу. Ее убийство не просто измена. Убийца посягнул не на короля, не на трон, а на всю нашу державу, на наших людей, на нашу историю, на наше место в мире! Я покараю виновных - или тех, кто не сможет таковых найти. Это понятно, господин Маршал?  
Глава тайной службы поклонился. Король был прав: заговорщики проникли в самое сердце королевской семьи, в постель его величества. Ближе подобраться уже невозможно. Господин Маршал теперь из собственного опыта знал, какой яд губит быстрее и искуснее сандарака, а потому девице де Лоррен было поручено следить за всеми фаворитками короля. 

***

\- Наш брат собирается покинуть Версаль, - доверительно сообщил Людовик Бонтаму. – Этого никак нельзя допустить.   
\- Прикажете удержать его до похорон, ваше величество?  
\- Он останется подле нас, пока это нам нужно.   
Бонтам поклонился и отправился в покои герцога Орлеанского. Людовик покосился на обрамленное витиеватой золотой рамой зеркало, которое господин Кольбер привез из Италии вместе с секретом изготовления венецианских зеркал. Людовик увидел в этом подарке добрый знак: еще один шаг на победном пути Франции к званию законодательницы мод для всей Европы. Теперь – он знал – зеркало отражало его новую сущность, сущность короля, у которого отняли его Деву. Нет, не королеву, рука об руку с которой ему суждено править, а саму душу его страны. Жалок король, оставшийся без королевства. Но король, оставшийся без души, - страшен и беспощаден к врагам и подданным.   
За дверьми Филипп громким голосом и в весьма неизящной манере послал Бонтама к дьяволу. Это отвлекло короля от созерцания мягких теней по ту сторону зеркала, в которых, чудилось ему, мелькнули светлые локоны Генриетты.   
\- Какого черта?!.. Ваше величество? – рявкнул Филипп с порога. – Я уезжаю, с меня хватит.   
\- Ты останешься, потому что это нужно Франции, - спокойно ответил Людовик.   
\- Это нужно тебе!  
Филипп подошел к креслу, в котором сидел, подперев щеку рукой, Людовик, и наклонился к самому его лицу.  
\- Это нужно тебе, потому что тебе больно и страшно. Но с меня довольно! Я более не желаю оставаться здесь, оставаться с тобой, если угодно.   
\- И что же, ты пойдешь против меня?  
\- Я просто хочу жить. Спокойно, если смогу. Возможно, счастливо. И где-нибудь далеко, где не будет интриг и заговоров.  
\- И где не будет меня.   
Филипп промолчал. Людовик улыбнулся и покосился на зеркало. Оттуда смотрел нахохлившийся ворон.   
\- Нет, брат, - вкрадчиво заговорил Людовик, - ты останешься здесь, в Версале, подле своего короля.   
Он отстранил Филиппа, поднялся. Мысль, посетившая его, была забавной и одновременно правильной. На удивление правильной. Почти такой же, как строительство самого прекрасного дворца на месте охотничьего домика. Чтобы ее оценить, нужно смотреть шире, сквозь пелену горя, сквозь поволоку гнева.   
\- Твоя супруга, Генриетта, была душой нашего двора. Нашей душой тоже, правда, брат?   
Филипп плотно сжал губы и коротко кивнул.   
Людовик обошел его, остановился в нескольких шагах у него за спиной, но вместо заветных слов «Где я сейчас?» произнес совсем другие слова:  
\- Теперь ты займешь ее место.   
\- Что?  
Филипп обернулся, насмешливо поднял брови, но, к его удивлению, Людовик был серьезен.  
\- Наденешь платье, фамильные драгоценности, прическу по моде сделаешь. Тебе не раз приходилось. Только губы ярко не крась. Она никогда бы себе не позволила выглядеть вульгарно, правда?   
Филипп смотрел на брата во все глаза, будто пытался прочесть по лицу, что у того на уме. Усмехнулся криво, бросил через плечо:  
\- Бонтам, зовите придворного лекаря, его величество помешался.   
И тут же дернулся: Людовик отвесил ему пощечину.   
\- Пока я король, - задыхаясь от гнева, проговорил он, - а ты мой вассал, твой высший долг служить мне – и Франции.  
\- Развлекать тебя пошлым маскарадом значит служить Франции? Что же получит Франция от этой службы?   
\- Немного, - признал Людовик. – Одну никчемную жизнь, твоего фаворита, господина де Лоррена. Ему, помнится, не понравилось в подземельях у господина Маршала.   
Филипп отшатнулся, сощурился, открыл рот, силясь что-то сказать. Король негромко приказал привести шевалье де Лоррена.   
\- Он дорог тебе? – спросил Людовик и взглядом указал на закрывшуюся за стражником дверь. – Однажды я пощадил его. Ради тебя.   
\- Ты ведь просто мне мстишь? – с надеждой спросил Филипп. – Снова хочешь указать мне мое место. Не на войне, не в политике, а здесь, в твоем доме, открытом для всех? Или за то, что погибла она, а не я? Моя смерть решила бы много проблем, верно, брат мой?   
\- Твоя смерть не даст мне ничего. Поэтому ты нарядишься так, как это сделала бы она, и разделишь со мной ужин. И не забудь, она стала самой Францией, а это куда сложнее, чем быть братом короля.   
Людовик усмехнулся в ответ на горящий гневом взгляд Филиппа. Ворон по ту сторону зеркала забил крыльями, будто силился вырваться в настоящий мир.  
\- А спать с тобой мне тоже придется? – прорычал Филипп. – Так, как это сделала бы она?  
Дверь отворилась, вошел шевалье де Лоррен, поклонился королю и тут же отступил к Филиппу. Он был бледен и нервно мял в руках кружевной платок. Людовик едва заметно поморщился и, склонив голову на бок, весело взглянул на брата.   
Филипп зажмурился, решаясь. Мгновение темноты милосердно оградило его от безумия последних минут. Он представил себе тяжелые чаши весов: на одной прилюдное унижение – шутовской колпак; на другой – жизнь, а возможно, и жизни несчастных, что попадутся на глаза потерявшего разум короля. «Франция, значит… - мысленно проговорил он. – Франция всегда готова защитить своих детей. Даже самых бестолковых».   
\- Я согласен, - громко произнес он и встретил взгляд Людовика. – А теперь, мой король, позвольте мне удалиться. Мне нужно подготовиться к ужину.  
Он томно улыбнулся, опустил глаза, поманил де Лоррена за собой и покинул комнату.   
Людовик сжал взмокшие ладони в кулаки и повернулся к зеркалу.   
\- Он сможет. 

***

В покоях герцога Орлеанского разгорался скандал. Горничные и камердинеры, благородно посланные Филиппом ко всем чертям, спешно притворяли за собой двери и бежали в людские. Шевалье де Лоррен с ногами забрался на постель и оттуда следил, как Филипп опрокидывает стулья и этажерки.   
\- Он обезумел! – рычал сквозь зубы Филипп. – Мой брат сошел с ума, повредился!   
Он намотал на руку шелковый шнур от полога и с силой рванул на себя. Тяжелый бархат опал на кровать. Шевалье де Лоррен скинул его на пол и хладнокровно заметил:  
\- Даже если и так, он все равно король и может тебя казнить.   
\- Меня? Да. – Филипп метнулся было к умывальному столику, но замер на полпути. – Меня может, конечно. Но для начала он вздернет тебя. После пыток господина Маршала, разумеется.   
\- Это… было его условие? Чтобы ты согласился надеть платье? Филипп?..  
Де Лоррен сполз с кровати и подошел к Филиппу. Взял его за плечи и заглянул в глаза.   
\- Из-за меня? Ради меня?   
\- Исключительно чтобы потешить его королевское самолюбие.  
Филипп оттолкнул любовника и отвернулся.   
\- Тогда, мой милый, - хрипло проговорил де Лоррен, - нам нужно сделать все, чтобы его величество остался доволен. Платье я подберу сам. Я знаю, что нужно, чтобы ты был неотразим. Хотя что это я, достаточно просто тебя раздеть. 

***

Людовик сгорал от любопытства. Ужин подали, а Филипп опаздывал. Наконец, двери отворились, Бонтам объявил: «Его высочество Филипп, герцог Орлеанский!» и поспешно удалился. Людовик помедлил в предвкушении, затем обернулся и замер. В мягком свете свечей стояла… Нет, Людовик не позволил себе обмануться, конечно, это был его брат. Даже самое изящное, хитро скроенное платье не смогло смягчить резких линий широких плеч, сильных рук. Но блики огня падали на простой корсет из алого шелка, стекали вниз, путаясь в волнах пышной тяжелой юбки, вспыхивали искрами в расшитом золотыми нитями парчовом шлейфе. Шею и правое плечо обхватывал толстый витой шнур, драпированный кружевом; он пересекал корсет и исчезал на талии под атласным бантом, к которому был приторочен веер. Левое плечо, бледное и твердое, прикрыли тяжелые темные локоны. Филипп шагнул к камину, из-под подола показался острый носок обтянутой кружевами и лентами туфли.   
\- Ваше величество, - Филипп присел в реверансе и прикрыл губы веером.  
Людовик ответил рассеянной улыбкой и отстраненно подумал, что при той тщательности, с которой его брат подошел к делу, под туфлей окажется шелковый чулок. Впрочем, с каждым новым взглядом иллюзия рассыпалась: Филипп то и дело опускал взгляд, как часто делали придворные дамы, но воздушные перья веера трепетали и едва не ломались в его крупной ладони.   
\- Ты нервничаешь, моя дорогая, - мягко проговорил Людовик и поспешно отвернулся к зеркалу, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Ворон недовольно завозился за рамой, но почему-то голоса не подал.  
Филипп вспыхнул и, видимо, припомнил про себя несколько крепких солдатских выражений. Но тут же взял себя в руки и, взглянув исподлобья, покачал головой.  
\- Нет, ваше величество. Но я должен… должна поблагодарить вас за оказанную мне честь. – Он намеренно приглушал голос, старался говорить проникновенно и безыскусно, так, как говорила с ними обоими Генриетта. – Честь быть вашей дамой.   
Людовик усмехнулся: для нее их любовь не была честью, а принадлежала ей по праву.   
\- Моя Франция – моя госпожа. Все мы ее верные слуги. Пожалуй, это королю пристало ублажать свою деву.   
\- Расскажи мне, как ублажал мою жену! – не сдержавшись, рявкнул Филипп. – И заодно, нравится ли тебе этот балаган! Я сдержал свое слово, вот он я, перед моим королем, - он снова сделал глубокий реверанс, - дева, дама, шлюха – кто угодно! Желаешь созвать весь двор? Зови, пусть смотрят. Унизь, отомсти, будь счастлив. Король не скорбит, я знаю, но он бьет тех, кто рядом с ним, чтобы познать очищение через их боль.   
Людовик подался вперед, успокаивающе коснулся ладонью его щеки.  
\- Ты ничего не понял, брат. – Он опустил руку Филиппу на плечо, бережно отвел тугие локоны назад. – Я не желал унизить тебя. Я люблю и уважаю тебя, и смерть Генриетты этого не изменила. Но ты, мой брат, ее супруг, должен был понять! Ты знаешь, какое место она занимала в нашей с тобой жизни. Ты - единственный - можешь заполнить пустоту в моем сердце. Вот здесь, - Людовик взял Филиппа за руку, переплел пальцы и прижал их к своей груди. – Там пусто, брат. Там нет ни боли, ни сожаления. Там нет души. Стань моей душой, моей Францией. Верни меня к жизни. Кто, кроме тебя, сможет это сделать?   
Филипп вдруг улыбнулся. Покачал головой.  
\- Луи, - он назвал брата забытым детским именем, светлым и теплым, как медовый отсвет испанской бусины – самой главной награды короля Людовика XIV. – Я всегда буду поддерживать тебя. Что бы ни случилось с этим миром. Без ошейников, без цепей. Прошу только, верь мне. Верь, как верил ей.   
Хрустальным звоном осыпалось тонкое венецианское стекло. Ворон заметался, забился, хрипло, надсадно закричал и выпорхнул из зазеркалья в глубокую летнюю ночь.   
Людовик смотрел на пустую зеркальную раму и рассеянно поглаживал ладонь брата.


End file.
